Shinji Rarenai
|occupation = Criminal |previous occupation = Fourth Seat of the |team = Eijiru |previous team = |partner = Sofia Cervantes |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = Various Criminals |status = Active |shikai = Muryokuna |bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} :"The eyes of a psychopath peering into the sun" - Kai no Kimi Shinji Rarenai (信じられない, Shinji Rarenai; lit. "unfathomable") is a wanted criminal of the Rukongai who joined Sōsaku Yawarakai's group after the latter's entrée within the underground world. Notorious even among other criminals, Shinji is known as a mentally impaired berserker who desires nothing but blood. Before Sōsaku's arrival, he served various criminal heavyweights and was infamous for killing a few of them when they didn't satisfy him as a he pleased. Apparently, Shinji served within the for a while, as the 4th seat of the . He generally prefers not to talk about this part of his past, though. Shinji has crowned himself the unofficial leader of Eijiru, a statement nobody dared to dispute. Sōsaku himself hasn't show any kind of concern about this, as Eijiru itself was raised without his concern. Appearance In terms of appearance, Shinji resembles former captain quite a bit, both having silver-white hair in the same hairstyle. Shinji has menacing, black eyes which are so dark they make it seem his iris and pupil have merged into one. His skin tone is quite dark, clashing with his unnaturally light hair. Most of the time, Shinji's face is locked in a bloodthirsty slasher smile, creeping out everyone around him, including the most hard-boiled murderers and thieves. The only exceptions to this rule are Sōsaku, Saeyuku and Hana, who are respectively to insane, emotionless and childish to captivate or care about Shinji's true nature. Shinji's clothing consists of a ocher kosode and a brown hakama kept up with a yellow obi. Over it all, he dons a orange-brown haori featuring a big crimson sun-like motif near the left shoulder. Muryokuna, his zanpakutō, is sheathed and strapped to his waist through the left side of his obi. Personality Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Strength & Durability: Even though Shinji is among the slowest of shinigami, this is certainly not true for his other physical attributes. Shinji has shown samples of inhumane strength, such as lifting whole buildings with one hand and shattering the Bankai of a lieutenant effortlessly. He could walk through a Hadō #88 spell unflinching, commenting later that it "was kinda annoying". His questionable mental state often leads Shinji to perform unnecessarily gruesome murders, such as cleanly ripping a man in half by the spine. Along with this strength Shinji has an amazing durability, showing no hindrance from high-level kidō spells and barely noticing the presence of several blades plunged into his chest. On multiple occasions, Shinji has been called a monster by both allied and opposing forces. His berserk fighting style relies mostly on ignoring any damage dealt upon him and striking with ferocious power, so much that nearby concrete is shattered instantly, once more showcasing Shinji's amazing physique. : Shinji possesses enormous quantities of spiritual power, easily peering with the strongest captains within the Gotei 13. Due never having any noteworthy training with controlling it, however, it is constantly leaking out, losing a lot of it's potential. Even so, Shinji has mastered the primitive use of releasing his reiatsu in shockwaves, capable of devastating a whole street block. His constantly leaking spiritual energy is capable of suffocating lower-level opponents and even completely eradicating reiryoku-lacking souls, rending in a comatose or even fatal state. : Despite never receiving any zanjutsu training, Shinji is capable of combating captains on equal levels during bladed show-offs, coming out victorious on more than one occasion. His fighting style lacks any kind of technique or grace, focusing purely on offensive, straight-forward strikes in combination with his deadly strength. Due his lack of self-respect, Shinji never backs off or even cares when he's injured, even when it's lethal, never quenching his assaults until his sanguinariness is satisfied. Zanpakutō Muryokuna (無力な, "less capable than desirable") is the name of Shinji's zanpakutō. It is sealed as a tradional katana with a brown hilt and a circular guard. The name of the zanpakutō is a chinese idiom which denotes a person who's not as strong as he would wish. It could also be translated as "the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak", hinting at the actual movement-restricting abilities of it's Shikai. *' :' Not Yet Revealed *' :' Not Yet Achieved Behind the Scenes Shinji's appearance and some of his personality traits where based on Shira from Blade of the Immortal. Sōsaku's quote was based off Salvador Dali's statement "the only difference between myself and a madman is that I am not mad".